Wireless service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. An important differentiator in this industry relates to displaying maps on a user interface, particularly in a mobile or portable environment where the display sizes can be constraining (e.g., in a cellular phone, small portable navigational units, etc.). More specifically, service providers and device manufacturers face the challenge of displaying maps and related information (e.g., points-of-interest) in a way that is useful and informative to the user. This challenge becomes increasingly more difficult as the display size available for presenting such maps decreases. Therefore, there is need for a scalable approach to organizing or grouping mapping information for presentation on a display.